Shed No Tears For Me
by The Eye of The Oncoming Storm
Summary: Alice learns about her mother's past. The Hatter's going Madder. A familiar face has shown itself in Wonderland again, but some old enemies have returned as well. This it could mean war. Possible character death! Hopefully Stayne's! (ON HIATUS. Sorry.)
1. A Letter and The Truth: Alice

Takes place a few years or so after the movie. Comments are most appreciated.

* * *

><p>Alice let herself into her mother's house. It was a few weeks after she had returned from another successful trip from China and had been settling some business in town. "Mother!" Alice walked around the house a bit looking for her mother. She finally made her way back to the entryway and saw a letter she'd somehow missed going in. It was addressed to her, in her mother's hand writing. Alice opened the letter and started reading it. Her world was turned upside down.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Alice,<p>

You may wonder why I left this letter for you to read rather than telling you in person, but I am a coward when it comes to personal realationships. I could not bring myself to tell you the real truth of your Nightmare. I believe that it would break your heart and I could not bear it to see your face when I told you the real truth and realize that your years of scorn from your peers were unnecessary. But I was only trying to prevent your destruction at the hands of-

I am yet avoiding the matter at hand. I must start at the beginning.

My name is Dame Helen of Marmoreal, bearer of the Vorpal Sword. I come from Underland. I came to Upperland, the world I now dwell in, to chase a certain knave (who for the moment will go unnamed as he is not important), who had plans to usurp the throne.

The Door I came through was the Door on the far wall of your Father's study. This had been his family's house, though at the time your father had been the only one here at the time. Your father assisted me in capturing the knave. We kindled a relationship after that day.

He visited Underland often. And I visited Upperland as well. But after I became pregnant with Margaret, it became apparent to me that the only way I could truly protect my family from the wild dangers of Underland was to keep it a secret from my children. But it was not to be a secret for very long.

When you were about six, I don't know how, but The Door on The Far Side of the Study had been left open. And you walked through it. I didn't know anything about it until Absolem told me later. I was furious, until he showed me Oraculum. You were supposed to be there. But I had the Door boarded up anyways.

After you had disappeared at your engagement party, I knew that Griblig day had arrived. All I could do was wait and worry. I was so glad when you turned up, I didn't care that you refused Hamish. He wasn't the sort man I wanted for my son-in-law anyways.

Alice, I am truly sorry for lying to you. I only wanted to protect you. I still do. Which is why I asked White Queen to give me something that would make someone forget everything about Underland. I even lied to her to protect you. I told her it was for Margaret.

Don't blame your father, Alice. It was my idea to keep all this a secret and to make you forget. Your father, though he did not approve, respected my decision, because I knew more of Underland than he did, and of all the threats it posed to such a small child. I don't know if you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I hope that someday you do, but I don't know if I will live long enough to see that day.

Fairfarren, Alice. I removed all of the boards from the Door on the Far Side of the Study. I fully expect you to go through, though I wish you wouldn't.

With Love, Dame Helen of Marmoreal, bearer of the Vorpal sword, Mother of Alice Kingsley, Champion of Underland and the last bearer of the Vorpal sword

P.S. I am very proud of you, Alice. Not just as my daughter, but also as my successor. I hope that, however mad you are at me, it still means something to you.

* * *

><p>Please Review! Feedback not only encourages me to continue the story but also helps me improve as a writer. (Plus reviews make me squeal like a little girl on a sugar high!)<p> 


	2. Always Leaving: Hatter

Tarrant walked down the hall from the his bedroom to his workshop. He was once again employed as Hatter by the White Queen. Things were not as they were before, however. Before, the court awaited the next return of Alice. Everything was bright and happy.

Then the Red Queen stole the crown and the Vorpal sword. All that was left was to wait for Alice. They waited for years. She came. He was captured to save her and she came to rescue him. She found the Vorpal sword and brought it to the White Queen. Tarrant and all the others escaped. The next day they all faced the Red Queen's army. And won. Then Alice left.

_She's always doing that, isn't she? _

Mallymkin happened to passing him in the corridor. "Sorry, luv. Did you say something?" Tarrant realized he'd said that out loud. "No, nothing, not at all." He started to enter his workshop but stopped for a moment. "Mally, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Not at all."

"Good. If you happen across Thackery, would you tell him I'll take my tea in the workshop? Just tell him to knock on the door and leave it outside."

Mallymkin was surprised and a little worried about his request, as he usually preferred to dine with others, but did not show it. "Alright. I'll be sure to tell him." Tarrant nodded and went inside his workshop. Mally rushed to tell Thackery of The Hatter's request. And to the Queen to tell her of their friend's worsening heartsickness.

* * *

><p>How did that turn out? I'm not so sure about this chapter. It gets the point across anyway.<p> 


	3. Mad and Very Cross: Alice

Alice sat in the entryway, waiting for her mother's return. But it wasn't her mother who came to the house next. It was Margaret. She saw Alice sitting there with the letter and tried the leave again but Alice stopped her. "Margaret, where is mother?" Alice's sister sighed ruefully. "I suppose she told you."

Alice shoved the letter into her sister's hands. "In a letter. Do you know where she is? I need to talk to her."

"I don't know where she is, Alice. Why do you need to see her, anyways?"

"I need to tell her that I'm not mad at her." Said Alice. "If she hadn't done what she did, I would have been too young when I returned to Wonderland, The Red Queen would have recognized me straightaway and then I never would have lived long enough to slay the Jabberwocky and I never would have fallen in l-…" Alice, surprised by her own words, abruptly finished her sentence.

Alice's partial sentence was not lost on her sister, however. "Fallen in what, Alice? The Rabbit Hole?" Margaret prompted. Alice's attention snapped back to Upperland. "Yes. Yes, that is what I meant to say. I never would have fallen down the Rabbit Hole."

Alice felt lightheaded. For the first time since her trip to Wonderland, Alice suddenly realized that she did love him. Before then, it had been nearly impossible for her to view him as anything but a friend. A very good friend, but a friend nonetheless. The new perspective that her mother had given her, however, had also given her a new perspective on him, her Mad Hatter. Maybe some things were not as impossible as they once seemed…

"Alice? Are you quite alright?" Margaret took her sister by the shoulders as she started to sway. Alice nodded idly. "Yes. I'm fine, I just- It's a lot to take in, is all." Margaret guided her sister to the kitchen. "What you need is a nice, hot cup of tea."

"Tea?" Alice echoed. She remembered where she found the Hatter the last time she returned to Wonderland. He was having tea. Waiting. For her. _Oh, what a fool I've been! When he asked me to- He wanted me to stay… with him!_ She thought.

"Margaret, I'm sorry, but the tea will have to wait. There is someone waiting for me in Wonderland who's mad and probably very cross with me at the present." Alice ran upstairs to her father's study.

"Alice! Wait! Alice!" Margaret shouted and followed her sister up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I've been considering things that start with the letter R: Rabbits, Rope, Rabble, Rush, Return, REVIEW! (please?)<p> 


	4. A Familar Figure: spoilers!

A familiar figure walked into the Door Room. She picked the key up off the table and drank the Pishsalver (a dolls dress that she'd taken from the house solved the immediate clothing problem) and pocketed the some of the Upelkuchen. Unlocking the door to Underland, she dragged her normal-sized dress behind her. She left the key in the door.

The talking flowers greeted the figure. "Well, we thought we'd never see the likes of you again, Miss Kingsley. You've been gone a long time. The Queen would very much like to speak with you."

"Of course. And, in the future, call me Helen. I'm only Mrs. Kingsley in Upperland."

* * *

><p>You thought it was Alice, didn't you? (grins like Chess)<p>

Thanks for the review! I hope that the next time I add a chapter I will be able to use the plural form of the word 'review'!


	5. In One of His Moods: Hatter

Tarrant sat alone in his workshop. The room was only lit by the fire in the fireplace. His mind turned back to Alice, as it usually did when he was in one of his moods.

When she had left first time, when she was a child, he missed her. He cared about her then, too, but that was different. Everyone cared for Alice. It was hard not to, she was such an endearing child. She came again, through the looking glass. He couldn't be sure if she remembered him then. He hadn't been able to tell her his real name then, or else he'd have been arrested (again). And she left yet again. The last time, he asked her to stay. She hadn't actually refused him. She had said she'd be back before he knew it.

_As much leaving as she did, she could have said a proper fairfarren. Just once._

A soft knocking on the door interrupted his thought. "What do ye' want?" He growled.

"Hatter, it's Mirana. Please open the door."

"No."

"Hatter, Please. Everyone's worried about you. Even Chessur, especially after you hit him with a hat mannequin."

"He deserved it. He said that Alice would never come back. She has to come back. She promised she would. And Alice is not known for breaking her promises. And she promised she'd be back, so if I just wait a little long-"

"Hatter!" The White Queen cut him off before he could continue his ramble.

"Ah don' want to talk to anyone!" A teapot smashed against the door. Outside the door, the White Queen sighed. "His moods are getting worse. We need to find Alice."

"Ma'am," Mallymkin started, "With all due respect, Alice made her decision. She chose her world over ours. It's been almost two years. She's not coming back."

"Mally, if we do not find Alice and ask her to return for any length of time, whether or not she wants to come, I fear that waiting for her is going to destroy him."

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews! (FINALLY! PLURAL!) Reviews actually do make me squeal like a girl on a sugar high. It's probably the amount of sugar I use in my tea. Speaking of tea, I am currently out, which is why I haven't posted this chapter as quickly as I would have liked. I drink tea to make the synapses in my brain work better. But Callooh! Callay! tomorrow is payday. (Have I made a rhyme?)<p> 


	6. How a Raven is Like a Writing Desk:Alice

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my dad, of whom I have very fond memories of as a child. I am blessed to still have him as a large part of my life. (Virtual Hugs, Dad!)

* * *

><p>Alice stood outside the study door, staring at it. It hadn't occurred to her that to get to Wonderland, she would have to go into her father's study.<p>

Her sister was puzzled. "What's the matter Alice? You seemed in such a hurry, why haven't you gone through yet?"

Alice took a moment answer. "I- I haven't been in father's study since…"

"Since father died?" Margaret guessed. Alice simply nodded. "Alright. Take as long as you need. I'm in no hurry."

Alice looked surprised at her sister. "You're coming with me?"

"Well of course I am. I don't think mother would approve of you going down there by yourself."

Alice smiled. "Well then. I shall have to introduce you to the Hatter. And the others, of course, but chiefly to him." Alice then turned her attention back to her father's study.

_I haven't lost my muchness _again_, have I?_ Taking a deep breath, she took hold of the door handle, twisted it, and pushed the door open.

Everything was exactly as she remembered it, except a thick layer of dust had settled on top of everything. Alice took a moment to look around. She remembered how was before he got sick. When he was vibrant and full of life and madness. She remembered one particular day-

* * *

><p><em>Alice walked into her father's study where he was working at his writing desk. It had been given to him as a present from some family of theirs that lived far away that Alice had never actually met. <em>

_He heard her enter and turned to face her. "You ought to have been in bed hours ago." She looked down at her feet, embarrassed. "The Nightmare again?" He asked quietly. She nodded. He held out his arms to he and she ran to him. He picked her up and set her on his lap. _

"_Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt you if you stayed up a little late" He smiled. "Just don't let your mother know." He continued with his work. _

_When she got tired watching her father write she started to look at the pictures that he kept on his writing desk in front of her. Tiny portraits of her mother, her sister and herself, a photograph of his parents, a picture that she'd drawn him of 'her Wonderland', and a picture of a raven. _

"_Father?" Alice said in a voice no louder than a whisper. "Yes, Alice?"_

"_Why do you have a picture of a raven on your desk?" She asked._

_He smiled and put on his storytelling voice. "When I was about Margaret's age, I had a job on a merchant ship bound for the Colonies. On shore leave in this particular town, I met an Indian. He knew English well enough and we had been talking for awhile when a raven alighted near where I was standing, and looked in the direction of the ship. The Indian said that if an animal looked in the direction you were traveling, it was your medicine animal. A good luck animal. Now, I never believed in luck, but ever since then I have found it a fascinating creature to watch."_

* * *

><p>A tear rolled down her cheek at the memory of her father. Even after so long, sometimes it hurt as though he'd died that morning. But this memory sparked another. One that had long been forgotten.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Young Alice walked through the woods, led by Chess to the never-ending tea party. Upon arriving she ran up to the Hatter.<em>

"_Hatter! I've got a riddle for you!" She said excitedly._

_The Hatter smiled his gap toothed smiled. "Alright, what's the riddle, Alice?"_

"_How is a raven like a writing desk?"_

_The Hatter sat and pondered this for a moment. "I don't know. I shall have to think about it."_

_Alice had finally stumped him with a riddle he did not know. She was elated. "I shan't tell you until you figure it out!" She'd told him._

_"But Alice!" He exclaimed. "What if I should never figure it out?"_

_She smiled again. "Then it shall always be our unsolvable riddle."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Another tear rolled down her face. And another. "That question. That infernal riddle. The Unsolvable Riddle. Is of my own creation." Alice said under her breath.<p>

Left with only one question of the many she intended to answer by returning to Upperland, she turned around to face her sister. "Ready to go, Margaret?"

* * *

><p>Please review! I like to see how people like my stories. And yes, I know, you expected an answer to the riddle to be in this chapter. Well, it's coming later in the story. But, if you want the 'official' answer to the riddle, go look at the Alice in Wonderland book Wikipedia page.<p> 


	7. Dame Helen of Marmoreal: Helen

Helen entered the White Queen's court and kneeled before the throne. "Good day, your Majesty."

Mirana took Helen by the arm and raised her up from the floor. "Helen, please. There is no need for formalities between friends."

Helen stood but kept her eyes on the floor. "Your Majesty, please don't call me your friend. I didn't just lie to my closest friend, I lied to the Queen of Underland. In doing so, I not only put my daughter in danger, I also put all of Underland in jeopardy. You may punish me in any way you see fit."

"It seems to me, Helen, that any actions that you took were to protect your family. In Underlandian law, that is hardly a deed to be punished." Mirana smiled at her friend. "In the end, the Jabberwocky was defeated and Iracebeth is in banishment. Everything worked out for the best. Well, for most of us."

"What do you mean by that?" Helen asked.

Mirana hesitated. "I believe that question would be better answered by those closer to the action."

* * *

><p>A little while later, the lot of them had gathered in the drawing room. Mallymkin, Thackery, Bayard, Nivens McTwisp, Chessur, the Tweedles and even Absolem was there. Together, they gave a near complete account of the events leading up to the Frabjous day. Helen listened intently to everything. Near the end of the story, they stopped. They did not know what to tell Helen about the last few moments before Alice left Underland. They did not need to.<p>

"Alice told me what happened next." Helen said quietly.

"Then would you care to enlighten us?" Chess purred. "We have little idea of what was said between them."

"She- she told me that… the Hatter asked her to stay." She looked around them and realized that the Hatter was the only one who wasn't there. "Where is he, by the way?" She asked.

"He's locked himself in his workshop." Thackery told her. Everyone shot him glances, trying to tell him to not say anything further. "Spoon." is all he said.

"Why in the world would he do that?" Helen asked.

Everyone was silent for a long time before Mally spoke up, very quietly.

"Because he misses her, and he thinks she can't even remember him."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this took so long. It just would not cooperate. Because it took longer than it should have, and made all of you wait so long, I won't beg for reviews. (Okay, maybe just a little. =b Please?)<p> 


	8. There Was A Chance: Hatter

Tarrant walked down the corridor, his eyes a melancholy dark blue. His episodes could sometimes torment him for weeks. This time, it was just a few days. He walked to the gardens in hopes of lifting his mood. He stood on portico looking out over the courtyards, trying to turn his mind away from Alice, lest he should slip into yet another depression…

"She was here." A wise voice said quietly. Tarrant looked down at his shoulder to see Absolem. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Absolem flew off Tarrant's shoulder and alighted on the bench. "Alice, of course." Tarrant felt his eyes flush orange at the mention of her name. He tried to push his ire into the farthest corner of his mind. "What 're you talkin' aboot Alice fer?" He asked the insect coldly.

"On the Frabjous Day, just after she had been informed that she would have to face the Jabberwocky alone, she came here. I told her she was a stupid girl." Tarrant's eyes turned a darker shade of orange when Absolem said this, but let him continue. "She then remembered her previous visits to Underland and who precisely she was."

The butterfly looked knowingly up at Tarrant. "You could not imagine the joy on her face when she realized that this place was real. And that, you, too, were real, even mentioning you by name."

Tarrant was astonished. "She did?" He said hoarsely. His eyes drifted towards a more hopeful shade yellow-orange. Absolem was not finished yet, though. "Tarrant. Helen of Marmoreal has returned."

"Why should I care about a retired White Knight?" Tarrant said dismissively. He felt happier than he had in a long time because there was a chance, no matter how impossible, no matter how slight, there was a chance she remembered him.

"No reason." Absolem said. Tarrant got up and started to walk away, when Absolem added, "Except that her name is now Helen Kingsleigh." Tarrant stopped mid-stride. Absolem smiled and concluded his thought.

"Alice is her daughter."

* * *

><p>I'm thinking of word that begin with the letter R again. Please? I'll take questions too.<p> 


	9. Who's Been Here?: Alice

The two sisters walked into the Door Room. Alice looked up at the ceiling. "That's odd." She said.

"What's odd?"

"Well, the last time I came here, I fell down the Rabbit Hole and up though the floor. I landed on the ceiling. Coming through the door feels as real as any other door."

Margaret rolled her eyes. "That's because it _is_ just a door, Alice." Alice just smiled. Margaret looked back at the door. _It _is_ just a door. Right?_

"I thought you knew about Wonderland." Alice said. Margaret crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Mother used to tell me stories of a magical land where everything was possible. I only recently learned that they weren't just stories."

Alice walked over to the table in the center of the room and frowned at the rose-colored bottle sitting on it. "That's odd." She got on her hands and knees and started looking around the floor. Margaret just watched her little sister. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a key. It ought to be here."

"Well, maybe someone took it with them." Margaret suggested.

Alice shook her head. "There should be a key here. The pishsalver and the upelkuchen wouldn't be here without a key there'd be no point to it. You use the pishsalver to get through the door and you eat this," Alice held up the upelkuchen, "to get back to normal size." Alice examined the cake. "Some of it's missing. I think someone's been here before us."

Margaret was thoroughly confused. "Normal size? Alice, you're not making any sense. And who else could possible know about this place?"

"I'd show you what I meant if I could find the blasted key. And I don't know for sure, but I have an idea." She moved over to a curtain and pulled it back. There, a door, just over two feet tall, the key in the lock. "Aha! Here it is."

Margaret gaped at the door. "You can't expect me to get through that door, Alice. There is no way I could ever fit."

"That's what the pishsalver is for." She offered the bottle to her sister first.

Margaret gingerly took the bottle and smelled it. "Oh, Alice! You can't expect me to drink this! It smells horrid! What's in this?"

"You'd really rather not know. And if you think it smells bad, it tastes worse. But it's the only way to get through the door."

Margaret's face turned sour as she took a drink of the rancid potion and handed it back to her sister. A look of panic swept over her face as she began to shrink. She looked over at her sister, who had begun to shrink as well.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Margaret shouted through the fabric of her dress when she had finally stopped shrinking. "Yes." Alice shouted back. "Just tie your slip up around you. When we get on the other side of the door I'll give you some upelkuchen, that cake I showed you earlier and you'll grow back into your clothes."

"You mean, that cake will really make me big again?" Margaret asked skeptically. She emerged from the mass of cloth. Alice was emerging as well. She grinned and grabbed her sister by the hand and pulled her toward the tiny door. "Come on. We're late for tea party."

* * *

><p>I'm looking for alternate titles for this story because there are already 6 other stories with the same or similar names. Any suggestions?<p> 


	10. Never Forget: Hatter and Helen

Tarrant raced through the halls, causing the agitated paiges and servants to stare after the quickly disappearing figure. He didn't stop until he found Helen, practicing swordplay. "Dame Helen!" He called.

She stopped him in his tracks by pointing her sabre at him. "State your name."

"Tarrant Hightopp, ma'am."

The sabre did not lower. "Your rank?"

"Hatter to the Queen."

Still, she did not lower the sword. "Intention?"

"I need to speak you about a matter of utmost importance."

Helen finally lowered the weapon and considered the madman for a moment before saying, "You are trained in swordplay, correct?"

Tarrant was slightly surprised at this. "Yes, ma'am. May I ask why?"

She took no notice of his question. "Are you any good?''

"I believe I am. I fought on the Frabjous Day, defending the White Queen."

Helen simply nodded. "We can talk, of course. With one request. It has been many years since I have dueled with anyone. If you want to talk, and if you are as good as you say you are, I first challenge you to a duel."

Tarrant nodded. _Alice didn't get her muchness from her father, did she?_ He retrieved another sabre from the rack and stood ready.

Helen stood opposite him. "Begin."

* * *

><p>The contest was not finished quickly. Though it had been a long time since either had used a sword, both sides had been trained well. In the end, Helen won.<p>

"I see your retirement hasn't diminished your skills with a sword." He said, putting back the weapon.

Helen replaced the sabre on the shelf next to his and said, "Nor has your career of hatting diminished yours. What is this matter of great importance, Tarrant?"

"It- it's about the Champion, Dame Helen."

"Just Helen, please. I've had enough with titles. What about Alice?"

Tarrant hesitated slightly. "I would like to know if she will be coming back as well."

Helen did not answer immediately and Tarrant did not push for a reply.

After a moment, she spoke. "Alice never forgot you. In fact, she spoke of you frequently. She often wondered if it was all real. Of course I could never tell her that I not only believed her, but that I'm from her beloved Wonderland."

Tarrant was crestfallen. _She could never return if she didn't even know that this place was real._

Helen bowed her head shamefully. "But I could not bear to look at her face when she learned the truth, so I simply wrote her a letter. As brave as I might be facing a Jabberwocky or some other threat, I am a coward when it comes to relationships."

Tarrant waited for her to say more, and when she didn't, he asked, "You said she spoke of me?"

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" Helen said. She took a deep breath, as if trying to avoid relaying bad news. She continued in a soft voice. "About eighteen months ago, Alice and myself visited the Ascot Manor, in the hopes that she would change her mind about Hamish's proposal of marriage."

Tarrant felt a lump form his throat and suddenly found it hard to breath. _She couldn't have…_

"When she learned of the purpose of the visit, she promptly ran outdoors,"

Tarrant breathed a sigh of relief.

"-Except it had grown rather stormy. When she came back the manor, she was chilled to the bone. She got very ill. In fact, her fever got to the point where we stayed at the manor for a week. Sometimes she would wake, panicked and crying, from her fevered dreams. She would tell me of them. Every last one of them were memories of Underland. And most of them were of you."

"How could you be sure that the weren't simply dreams?" Tarrant asked tensely.

"Because her entire life, all the dreams she's ever had were memories. Even before she came to Underland."

_So I am her dream. _He thought, overjoyed.

_Was__ her dream._ A voice at the back of his head whispered.

His eyes widened at the implications of Helen's words. "Is- did she- how is…?" He stuttered, not wanting to voice his worried question, _"Is she alright?"_

Helen's attention split back to the present. "Alice is fine. She came close a few times, got us all very worried, but she is fine now. I'm sorry to give you the impression that I did about her well-being. It's a hard topic for me. That was the last straw, in fact. It was a hard decision to tell her the truth but after that week, I had to."

She smiled up at him. "And I'm sorry that I had to delay this conversation, for such a strange request as a duel. I had to be sure, though."

He was elated and confused at the same moment, which caused his eyes to churn yellow and lavender. "Had to be sure of what?"

"That you would really do anything for my daughter." Helen had a sudden thought. "In fact, if she hasn't left already, think how romantic it would be if _you_ found a way back to _her._ The door to Upperland to find shouldn't be to hard to find. It'll be the one that isn't locked."

He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p>I'm still looking for new names for the story. If nobody has any suggestion's I think I'll go with "Halice in Blunderland" (No, not really. I just really, REALLY, <em>REALLY<em> wanted to say that, =P) And as always, especially for new readers, or readers who haven't already reviewed, Please Review. I will be grateful for as long as I write fan fiction/this website exists.


	11. Which One's Alice?: Alice

Alice and Margaret had gotten back to their original sizes and walked through the woods towards the Hatter's cottage. After a while, though, Alice stopped.

Her sister, walking close behind her, stopped abruptly. "What is it?"

Alice looked around and frowned. "Where is everybody? The other times I was here, there was always someone nearby. McTwisp, the Twiddles, somebody. But not even Chessur is here."

Margaret crossed her arms in very unladylike fashion. "Are you lost, Alice?"

Alice shook her head. "No. I know the way. But something is off." They continued on their way.

"Hatter!" She called through the last of the brush. "Mallymkin? Thackery?" Alice emerged into the clearing. There was no one in sight. All the tea cakes and cookies had been pack away off the table. She felt the side of the teapot. Cold. She glanced worriedly around. _Where on earth _is_ everybody?_

* * *

><p>Just feet away, standing in the shadow of the windmill, were two figures.<p>

"Which one's Alice?"

"I don't know, I hardly recognized the girl the last time she was here."

"I need to be sure. Those reptilian bureaucrats aren't going to be very happy if we get the wrong girl."

* * *

><p>"Alright, so where do we go now, sister?" Margaret asked. Alice thought a moment.<p>

"I might remember how to get back to Marmoreal." She looked around. "Now. Which way is south?" Alice started walking away. Margaret sighed and followed her. They passed the shadowed figures, not even catching a glimpse of them.

"The last time I was here, the Hatter was taking me the White Queen's castle and told me to go south to Trotter's Bottle and that the castle was somewhere near there."

"Lordly, aren't you, little sister?" Margaret muttered under her breath. She was beginning to regret following Alice into this mad world. Aloud, she said. "You seem to have spent a great deal of time with this romantic Hatter of yours."

Alice's face flushed red. "I never said anything to imply any sort of romantic relationship between the Hatter and myself."

Margaret smirked. "Nor did I, Alice. I meant romantic as in idealized or imaginary. But you obviously feel something for this man."

Alice stopped walking. "Margaret, stop."

"All I'm saying is-"

"No, Margaret, really. Stop. I thought I hear something."

Margaret looked around the forest but saw nothing. "What? What did you hear?"

"I don't know. It sounded like footste- Margaret! Look out!"

Margaret's world went black.

* * *

><p>Oops. I wrote another cliffhanger, didn't I? =P My sincerest apologies. Thank you for the name, Katdancer! It's perfect.<p> 


	12. Too Late: Hatter

Tarrant raced through the forest on the Bandersnatch. As he approach his old residence, he slowed down. If Alice had returned before he'd gotten there, she'd come here first. This is where she _always_ came first.

As he dismounted the Bandersnatch, he heard a slight moan just to the south of the house. He followed the sound and found a woman with blonde hair. But she was much older than he imagined Alice would be. _It couldn't have been that long for her. This can't be Alice. _He thought. Yet he worried that it was.

He approached the individual carefully. She moaned again and felt the back of her head. "Alice?" Tarrant whispered. The woman sat up, still holding her head, and looked at the strange man in front of her.

"Are you the Hatter?"

His heart shattered. _She's forgotten me again._ His eyes turned dark blue but he smiled anyway. "Yes, I'm the Hatter. The Mad Hatter, if you like. You're terribly late again. Naughty." He offered her a hand up. She grasped his hand and pulled herself up.

"How can I be late again if I've never been here before?" She asked.

Tarrant's heart sunk even further. _She remembers even less than before._ He turned around and started to walk back to the cottage. "Of course you've been here before. Don't you remember?" He asked.

"No, I don't remember because I've never been here before and as soon as I do, someone hits me from behind and my sister disappears!" She fumed.

Tarrant quickly about-faced, causing Margaret to almost crash into him. "Sister?" He asked abruptly.

"Yes. My sister. Al-"

"-Alice?" _Well, that explains why I mistook her for Alice. They're related. "_You said your sister disappeared?" He asked impatiently. "How long has she been missing? And if you aren't Alice, then who are you?"

She was taken by surprise. "I- My name's Margaret. I don't know how long she's been missing. I suppose she's been missing as long as I've been unconscious."

He continued walking to the clearing. _The best thing to do is to go back to Marmoreal. Except I should probably go after Alice. Who would kidnap Alice? And then where would they go? I should send Margaret back to Marmoreal on the Bandersnatch, and then have her send Bayard. He'll be able to track whoever took Alice better than I could. Except Helen is at the castle too. Maybe I should go back and tell her- No. Margaret can tell her that Alice has gone missing and then she can come with Bayard and help me find Alice. Who would kidnap Alice, and why-_

"Hatter!" Margaret shouted. Tarrant realized that, again, he was speaking aloud when he did not mean to. "Thank you." He said in a strained voice. _That's been happening a lot recently. _He thought grimly. "How much of that did you actually hear?"

"What's a Bandersnatch?"

"A Bandersnatch? It's this creature here." He pointed at animal that Alice had tamed on her last visit.

Margaret was terrified of it. "I am not riding that- thing- anywhere."

Tarrant shrugged. "It's either you take the Bandersnatch back to Marmoreal and get help to find your sister, you come with me to find her and the Bandersnatch goes back by itself, (with a note, of course) or you stay here. By yourself."

Margaret considered her options. She was scared of both the Bandersnatch and this Mad Hatter, but she did not want to be left by herself. "I'll go with you." She finally decided.

He clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Now, as for the note…" He searched his pockets for a pen and paper, scribbled a quick note and, attaching it to the Bandersnatch's collar, he sent the animal on it's way.

Meanwhile, Margaret had noticed something near the cottage. "Hatter, come look at this."

He did.

There, in the dirt, was a very clear shoeprint. On the sole of the shoe, was a heart-shaped imprint.

"Bluddy Behg Hid." He growled.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I know you all wanted them to be reunited, but the story has taken on a life of it's own! It's all I can do to add these little notes at the bottom! Please feed my story a couple of reviews, or else the story will want to eat <span>me<span>! (No, not really. In fact, The Red Queen's has been in the story longer than Helen has.)


	13. Always Come Home: Helen

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my mother. We all have our Jabberwockys to fight, Mom, though most are not as literal as Alice's. =)

Remember the tea kettle- It is always up to it's neck in hot water, yet it still sings!- Author Unknown

* * *

><p>Mirana read the note out loud:<p>

"Alice came back, but has been kidnapped. Margaret and I have gone to find her. Send Helen and Bayard.

Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid.

Signed, The Hatter."

Helen's face creased with worry. Now both of her daughters were at risk. _What mother I turned out to be._ She thought despondently. "Mirana, I-"

"I know." The White Queen interrupted. "I already told Bayard and the others to be ready. They're waiting in the courtyard." Helen nodded but headed to the old armory first. There was something she needed to find first.

* * *

><p>Helen walked into the courtyard, wearing her old suit of armor. It was similar to Alice's, except it was made out of a lighter, rarer metal, that was woven into a strong, and yet flexible, armor-like fabric.<p>

The others and the White Knights were divided into groups to comb the forest, while Helen, Mally, Bayard and the Bandersnatch were to find and follow their trail.

When they had come to the Hatter's cottage, Bayard encountered three more familiar smells, and a fourth, which smelled so much like Helen and Alice, that it had to be the third Kingsleigh.

"Ma'am, both of your daughters were here, and they seem to follow the Hatter's trail, which follows Iracebeth's trail. The lot of them went in that direction," He pointed with his nose, "But the Iracebeth was not the only other person who shouldn't be here. Stayne was here as well."

Helen visibly stiffened at his name. She knew him from her time in Underland before, briefly, but he had also been the main antagonist in many of Alice's all too recent nightmares. Eighteen months ago, to be exact…

* * *

><p><em>Helen was still exhausted by the long nights she spent with her sickly daughter. Alice seemed better, and had insisted that her mother try and get some rest. Helen had finally been convinced to leave and was sleeping in the next room when she heard Alice, screaming in her sleep.<em>

"_Get away from me!" Helen heard her youngest daughter cried out. Helen rushed into her daughter's room. Alice sat up in bed, her sheets soaked in perspiration. Helen sat on the bed next to Alice and stroked her forehead. __**Charles was better at this than I am.**__ She thought. _

"_What is it, darling?"_

_Alice was trembling. "I-it was memory."_

"_What of, Alice?"_

"_Wonderland."_

"_Alice, how many times? Your Wonderland is a dream. It doesn't exist. It __can't__." Helen pleaded. __**Alice, you're not making protecting you any easier for me.**  
><em>

"_But, it was so real, mother. There was a man. He had a scar over his left eye. And a heart-shaped eye patch."_

_Helen grew tense. __**Can't be**__. She thought._

"_I'd eaten some upelkuchen and accidentally ate too much and grew about three feet taller than normal. He- told me that he- liked my largeness." Alice stuttered the last sentence, her jaw wobbling. "It- it didn't scare me so bad then, but, he was so evil, mother! And then later, he turn it around on me and said that __I__ was trying to seduce __him__! And h-he nearly killed T-tarrant-" Alice stuttered again and started to sob. Helen just held her and let her cry. _

_When she'd settled down, Helen asked, "You've never mentioned anyone named Tarrant before. Who is he?"_

"_What does it matter? You don't believe that it exists. You don't believe that The Hatter is real, __or__ the rabbit in the waistcoat, __or__ the red or the white queen _**_or_**_ Chessur. Why __should__ it matter to you?" Alice shouted at her mother before falling back on her pillow._

_**Oh, Alice. If you only knew.**__ "Alice, I know, for a fact, that Wonderland is a figment of your imagination. It always has been." Helen swallowed uneasily. She hated lying to her daughter. _

_She continued. "But it is as real to you as this world. It matters to me because it scares you just as much as the real world does. Alice, please look at me." _

_Alice slowly looked at her mother. "Alice, this nightmare about Stayne would terrify anyone, especially if he tried to threaten anyone you cared about. Even the fictional people you care about." Alice gave a small __hmph__. _

_Helen gave her a slight smile and brushed some of Alice's hair out of her face. "I worry about you, that some day you may fall into your Wonderland and __never__ come out." __**Alice, I wish that you knew ho****w ****literally**** I**** meant this.**_

_Alice sat up again and hugged her mother tightly. "Mother, Wonderland __is__ real. Till my dying breath, I will always insist that it is. Tarrant is as real as anyone, and I never got to tell him. I have visited Wonderland before, and I don't know if I ever __can__ again, but if another occasion arises to go back, I'll take the chance. But I will __always__ come home."_

* * *

><p><em>"...Always come home."<em> Helen whispered. _Oh, Alice. I do hope you're right._

"When we find Alice alive and well, and we will find her alive and well," Helen said through her teeth, "Stayne is _mine_."

* * *

><p>Sorry! I'm am so sorry that I didn't post sooner. This chapter just would not work. I wrote most of it today. I hope you like it! Love you, Mom!<p> 


	14. The Final: Alice

"Put. Me. DOWN!" Alice screamed at the Knave. Her hands and feet were bound and Stayne was carrying her over his shoulder like a rug. She tried to kick him but the ropes around her ankles just cut deeper into her skin.

"You're not going anywhere, _Alice_." The former queen spat the name from her mouth as if it were poison. "Or, do you still prefer Um?"

Stayne almost threw her down onto the cold, stony floor of a cave. Alice looked around. "Is this where you've been living ever since I left?"

"No, of course not, stupid child." Iracebeth retorted. "We're only stopping here for the night. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"What journey? Where are we going?" Alice asked, knowing she would not like the answer.

"We are going somewhere that, and I quote," Stayne said, " 'The Final Judgement will be served.' "

"The Final…?" Alice's eyes widened at the implication. "You mean…-"

"Oh, yes." Iracebeth said smugly. "Did you really think that you'd get away with killing my darling Jabberwocky?"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry again! I just, I need to write these chapters as cliffhangers because at this point, everything is happening pretty close together chronologically.<p>

Please Review! I LOVE reading your thoughts on my storyline!


	15. Change: Absolem

Absolem alighted upon the arm of the throne where The Queen was deep in thought.

"You wished to see me, Your Majesty?" He asked quietly.

The White Queen was pulled from her thoughts. "Yes, I did. I wanted to know if you had looked into the Oraculam recently?"

"I have indeed, Majesty."

"What did it say?" She asked.

"That the Hatter will find and rescue Alice Kingsleigh, and Stayne and Iracebeth will remain in exile."

The Queen frowned. "Look again, Absolem." She walked over to the table and unrolled the Oraculam.

The image was different. It showed Alice, lying limp in the Hatter's arms, unmoving. Stayne and Helen stood far off, locked in battle.

_This is wrong._ He thought. _The future is different. What's changed?_ He looked several days back, closer to the Now, to see if it told what had changed.

It showed a picture of the Hatter and a woman, but not Alice. They were in a forest and the woman, standing in the foreground of the picture, had fallen behind. The Hatter, in the midground, stood waiting for her to catch up. But there, in the back ground, barely visible, were three figures. These must have been Alice, Stayne and Iracebeth. They would have been easy enough to catch up to. The Hatter could not see the figures, however. His back was turned to them.

"Here." He pointed to the woman. "This is what influences the future. Or rather, Whom."

"That must be Margaret." The Queen asked. Absolem nodded. "She is the one who changed the future, by not choosing to come to Marmoreal on the Bandersnatch. She needs to come to here as soon as possible so that she does not interfere any longer. Alice's life depends on it."

He rolled up the Oraculam. "I must help find them. Where's Cheshire?"

"He's gone out to help search."

"When he returns, tell him to bring them the Oraculam. They need all the advantages they can get. If Alice dies then, there will be bigger problems on the horizon."

* * *

><p>Read and Review, please!<p> 


	16. So Close, Yet: Hatter

The Hatter moved at a determined pace. It was difficult for Margaret to keep up. He was thirty or more feet ahead of her before he realized how far behind she was. He turned and waited for her to catch up. _Maybe I should have just made her stay at the cottage._ He thought.

She was within feet of him when she looked further up the way and stared. "What is it?" Tarrant turned and looked. There was nothing. "I don't know. I just thought that… Never mind. It was nothing."

"Nothing can be as interesting as something." A smooth voice seemingly said from thin air. A head materialized beside Margaret.

"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed. She jumped back and fell into the underbrush. Tarrant helped her back on her feet. "I-it-" She gulped. "It talks!"

"It's a he, not an it. And yes, he talks." The Hatter said. "What is it, Chess?"

"There's something you need to see." Chessur handed him the Oraculam and Tarrant unrolled it. Margaret looked over his shoulder. And gasped. "Hatter, that's what I saw. There," she pointed in the background. "It wasn't nothing."

"Why is this in here?" Tarrant asked, pointing at the image.

"Absolem thinks that those figures in the background are Alice, Stayne and Iracebeth. And I guessing it's too late to change that. Unroll it a little more."

Tarrant did. The picture was the same as it had been before. It still showed that this whole endeavor ending badly for Alice. He rolled it back up and handed it back to Chessur as his eyes slipped into a mad shade of orange.

"Tha' cannae be true." Tarrant said in his outlandish brogue. Chessur shook his head. "It changed. It didn't always end like that."

"When?" Margaret spoke up. "What made it change?"

Chess leveled his eyes at hers. "You." He said frankly. "Hatter, it may not be to late. Go after them. I was told to bring Margaret back to Marmoreal as fast as possible."

Tarrant nodded and started off down the trail again. Margaret chased after him. "Wait! You can't leave me here."

"I'm not leaving you here. Chessur is going to take you back to the White Queen's castle. I'll move faster on my own."

"There are two of them and one of you."

"So?"

Margaret stopped following him, mainly because he was moving even faster that before and it was now impossible for her to keep up. "You are completely MAD!" she shouted after him. Shaking her head, a slight smile on her face, she added under her breath, "I can see why she likes you."

Margaret turned back to the smiling feline. "Can you stop doing that?" She asked.

"Doing what?"

"Floating. Smiling. Talking. Take your pick."

* * *

><p>Mom said that it's a little weird for me to apologize every time I feel like I ended more that enough chapters on a cliff hanger, or if I posted a shorter chapter than I usually do, or if I think it's been to long since I added a chapter. Please tell her in a review that I am justified for apologizing. (Ok, mom, don't read anything after this)<p>

I'm sorry, you guys! This chapter was supposed to be a lot easier than that to write. R&R, please!


	17. Never Were: Helen and Absolem

Helen lead the search for any signs as to trio's whereabouts, but was making little progress. A light rain had washed away much of the trail she had been following. She'd started out at the Hatter's old cottage, and from there north, towards the Outlands. There was no sign of where Stayne, Iracebeth or either of Helen's daughters were. Helen's nerves were beginning to fray.

_Come on, old girl. You were made of stronger stuff than this._ She thought to herself. Then Bayard barked.

"What is it, Bayard? Did you find something?" Helen allowed her spirits to lift for a moment.

"Yes but it's not having to do with your daughters. I'm sorry." He said and Helen's countenance dropped. "It was just that I smell a cat. I _hate_ cats. "

Helen rolled her eyes. _It doesn't really matter what world you're in. Some things _never_ change._

"I really don't understand why you don't like cats." The grinning face materialized just outside the dog's reach. Bayard growled at him. "We're really quite nice, you know."

"Chess! Any news from Hatter?" Helen inquired.

The rest of Chessur appeared and drifted closer to the former Champion. "Indeed, ma'am, but there is a more pressing matter at hand." He gestured towards the woods from which they were heading. And out stepped Margaret.

"Margaret!" Helen dismounted the Bandersnatch and hugged her eldest daughter tightly. "What in the world do you think you're doing down here, dear?"

"I didn't think you'd like it very much if Alice came here on her own. But it seems I have made quite the mess of things." She was nearly in tears.

Helen held Margaret an arms length away and looked her square in the eye. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"The cat- Chessur, I mean, showed me this." It was then Helen saw that Margaret was carrying the Oraculam. Margaret handed it to her mother and Helen unrolled it.

Taking no more than a glace at the images, she rolled it up and handed it back to Margaret. "It will not come to that. It's changed before and it can change again." Helen turned to her daughter. "Margaret, return to Marmoreal with Chess. You will be safe there. I know where the Hatter is headed. I need you to take a message back to someone called Absolem. Tell him 'Harendgic day'. He will understand."

* * *

><p>Margaret rode the Bandersnatch all the way to Marmoreal with her eyes shut tight. Only when the creature had come to a full and complete stop did she allow herself to see. Her eyes were greeted with the sight of grand marble colonnades, blooming fruit trees with petals that flew on the breeze like snow, and a large marmoreal palace, enclosed in a courtyard with walls made of equally grand marble.<p>

_This _must_ be Marmoreal._ She thought. Margaret slid off the Bandersnatch and quick as a flash there were guards surrounding her. She swallowed nervously. This was not what she was expecting.

"Are you Alice?" One of the guards asked. Margaret gritted her teeth despite her fear. _Well, Alice certainly somebody _here_, isn't she?_ Gathering all her nerve, she stated, "No, I am not Alice. I am Margaret Kingsleigh. Alice is my sister."

The guards backed away from the woman. "The White Queen would wish to speak to you." They announced.

* * *

><p>She was brought to a large, empty room. A throne sat at the end of the room, and a long narrow table pushed against the wall were all the furniture that Margaret saw in the room. Then the doors shut behind her and she jumped, surprised at the sound. She then noticed a door, just behind her and to the right. And it was open.<p>

Now, Margaret was not usually the sort of person to be walking around such a strange place, not to mention it was a palace.

And if she were, she would not usually be the sort of person to be invited the throne room upon arrival.

Even if she were the sort to be walking around a strange palace and be invited to the throne room upon arrival, she most certainly not be the sort of person to walk through open doors unannounced.

But this was not a usual sort of day.

She entered the room that was a little better supplied with furniture than the throne room. It appeared to be a sort of drawing room. A strange looking woman sat by the window. She had white skin, white hair, a white dress, and contradictory black lips and nails, and dark brown eyes. _This must surely be the White Queen. _

"You are Margaret, daughter of Helen and Charles Kingsleigh, sister of Alice?" The Queen said.

Margaret stood a minute, before realizing that it was a question. "Er, Yes, Majesty."

Another voice spoke up from behind Margaret. "You look much like your mother." Margaret turned, expecting to see a another human being standing there. There was not. Only a writing desk, (that was remarkably like one she'd seen the just hours before). And upon it, was a blue butterfly.

She now expected to meet talking animals now, however. "Were you just speaking to me?" She asked.

"Yes, I was quite obviously speaking to you. You are just as stupid as her." He spoke.

Margaret huffed. "I beg you pardon? I am not stupid. And whom do you mean by 'her'?"

"Alice, of course. See what I mean? Stupid girl."

"Don't take everything he says so personally." The Queen finally said. She looked over at Margaret kindly. "He calls everyone stupid."

"That's because everyone _is_ stupid." The insect stated.

Margaret was tiring of this discussion. Exasperated, she asked. "I've answered who I am. I am Margaret. Now who _precisely_ are you?"

"Hm. Perhaps you are a little less stupid than most. I am called Absolem."

"Absolem?" Margaret brightened at the name. "My mother gave me a message to give you. I just thought you'd be…" Margaret hesitated.

"Bigger?" Absolem supplied. Margaret nodded. "If you were smaller, I would appear larger. How should I know if you are supposed to the smaller, and I the larger. Now, what is the message?"

Margaret took half a moment to ponder the issue of size, before stating the message. "Only this: Harendgic Day." Her words were met with stares and silence.

Then the Queen spoke. "Absolem, could it be possible…"

Absolem nodded. "It's possible. Just unlikely."

Margaret was completely and utterly mystified. "Is what possible?" She asked.

The butterfly flew across the room and landed on glass cabinet, which contained a very old looking scroll. He spoke.

"Harendgic Day was the name of a poem, written around the same time the Oraculam was. It was part of another work, this scroll in fact, called 'Stories of the Never-were'. For the longest time, we thought that it was simply a work of fiction, but now it seems that they are things that _could_ happen.

"The poem that your mother specified goes like this:

"_If the champion is lost, another is found._

_The champion that failed, died on battle ground._

_To procure anew a beast as before,_

_The monarch will seek out the place of folklore._

_In size and manner we do differ,_

_But in discipline we must concur._

_Purple and red will be spilt, _

_if solid foundation is not built."_

Again, Margaret was completely in the dark. "What does it mean?"

"Exactly what I was afraid of." Absolem stated solemnly, even more so than usual. "There may be another war on the horizon. One that, according to the Oraculam, we may not win."

* * *

><p>I hope you like this little bit longer chapter! Sorry for the wait! (I wrote the poem myself. How did I do? I'm new at writing poems.)<p> 


	18. Again: Part 1: Alice and Hatter

Alice was 'allowed' to walk for this leg of the trip, though her hands remained tied. They did not rest until it was nearly dark. Her feet were bound yet again. It was a colder than the night before, though still tolerable, and Stayne had left to get fire wood.

"Would you like to hear of all the things that have happened since you left?" Iracebeth said with a smirk.

"Not from you." Alice replied coolly.

Iracebeth gave Alice a curious expression. "How long has it been for you up there?"

Alice stared her down before looking away, ashamed. It had been a very long. "It's been three years since I was here last." She looked back up at the former queen. "How long has it been here?"

"Nearly two years. Two years of exile, Alice." Iracebeth scowled at the girl. "My exile has made the time seem as though it were going slower."

"Well, perhaps you've upset Time in some way. The Hatter…" Alice said, her words faltering slightly at his name. She hoped that Iracebeth had not noticed. "The Hatter once killed time, waiting for my return. He said that it became quite offended and stopped altogether."

"You know the Hatter very well, don't you?" Iracebeth asked pointedly. Alice felt a blush coming up into her cheeks. She ignored it, but it was not lost on the former monarch.

"Ah, you know him _very_ well indeed." The former queen recalled the things that Alice's sister had been saying before she and Stayne kidnapped Alice. It was time to make Alice pay for what she had done.

"Did you know that no matter how many people are invited to that mad tea party of his, he _always_ leaves the seat just to his right open, just for you, as if you were to show up at any moment? Well, he did before I was exiled anyway. I would imagine that his still does."

Iracebeth said all of this lightly, as if it were nothing. Alice cast a cold glare at the former Queen. "I would stop if I were you, Iracebeth."

She didn't. A cruel smile found it's place on her lips. "His father, Matthias Hightopp, worked as Royal Hatter before Tarrant did. Never knew the boy very well. He spent most of his childhood in Witzend. Oh, it was such a beautiful and colorful place. That is, before I ordered it decimated. That's a good word, decimate. The Hatter went rather mad after that."

"I mean it, Iracebeth. You should _really_ stop." Alice said darkly. She did not want to hear about the Hatter, her Hatter, like this.

"He cares for you, you know." Iracebeth said suddenly.

Alice felt her breath catch in her throat as Iracebeth said this. Iracebeth continued.

"Well, I mean he's always cared for you. But the last time you came, he _actually_ fell in love with you." Iracebeth gave a slight laugh at this, as if it should have been impossible. "Anybody who has eyes could see that. Or one eye, in Stayne's case. But as often as you visited in the few past years, which, need I remind you, was _never_, I wouldn't doubt it if he wondered if you _ever_ cared for _him_."

That sent Alice over the edge. Alice hit her, as hard as she could with bound hands. She would not have _anyone_ talk about her Hatter that way. But Iracebeth recovered quickly and shoved Alice to the ground. With her feet bound, Alice couldn't steady her fall and she hit the ground. Pain seared her body, and yet it was overshadowed by a very different sort pain.

"You don't like hearing about the Hatter, do you?" Iracebeth sneered, the ugly expression distorting her features even more. "Well, here's some more news about your precious Hatter. Shortly after you left for the second time, after Horunvendush day, which I'm sure had _something_ to do with it, he went _completely_ mad. Mirana ordered him to be bound in chains so that he would not hurt anyone. Or himself. He never fully recovered from that, you know. Haven't you ever wondered why he keeps his hands wrapped?"

Iracebeth bent over and quietly whispered to Alice, who was now biting back a sob, "Do you know the last time he had a _grain_ of sanity?" Alice gave no response.

Iracebeth continued. "Before the Frabjous day. Before you left. _Again._" The former queen walked away, leaving Alice lying on the hard, cold ground.

Tears streamed freely down Alice's face. Her slender form began to shake as she cried. _Oh, please, don't let the things she said be true. I couldn't bear it if I caused him all that pain… Oh, Tarrant, my love. I'm so sorry. I am truly,__** very**__ sorry._

* * *

><p>Some distance away, Tarrant watched. The former queen shoved Alice to the ground. He resisted the strong urge to break cover and rush to her side, deciding it was better to wait until it was completely dark to retrieve Alice. There was no point in getting the both of them caught. He saw Iracebeth whisper something to Alice then leave.<p>

Heart-wrenching sobs wracked Alice's body. His heart went out to her.

_Alice, just a bit longer. _He thought._ Just hold out a bit longer, my Alice. This will all be over soon. I promise._

* * *

><p>Sorry! They will be reunited! I promise! It's just that you all seem to like cliff hangers so much...<p>

(I hope that Alice and Tarrant aren't acting out of character. You know, saying, 'My Hatter' or 'My Alice'. What do you think?)_  
><em>


	19. My Alice: Part 2: Alice and Hatter

Stayne had paid Alice no heed as he built the fire. He and Iracebeth sat some distance away from her, where they could keep an eye on Alice and yet far enough away that most of the heat from the fire was lost in the distance. Stayne stayed awake first. Or, rather, tried and failed to stay awake.

Tarrant silently moved closer to Alice. She was fast asleep from exhaustion.

"Alice." He whispered into her ear. She barely stirred.

Tarrant looked up at Stayne, sound asleep by the fire. Tarrant shook Alice by the shoulder, in an effort to wake her. "Alice. Wake up." He whispered again. Her eyes opened a crack, her brain trying to register the figure before her. Finally her eyes widened in recognition.

"Hatter?" She whispered hopefully.

He nodded. He produced a small dagger from his sleeve which he used to cut her ropes loose. When her arms were free, she threw them around him and kissed him soundly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, dazed.

"That was for not saying goodbye." She said. She was almost as surprised as he was at her actions. "I'll say a proper hello later. When the only two people in the world who want to kill me aren't just feet away from us."

"Good idea." He agreed. "The waiting part, I mean. Not the proper hello part. Well, a proper hello would be nice but-"

"Hatter."

"Right. Sorry. Can you walk?"

"Yes. I think so."

Tarrant helped Alice on her feet, and the pain almost made Alice collapse again. The whole right side of her body was bruised from being pushed to the ground. She tried to stifle a groan but it still escaped her lips. The sound woke Stayne. He looked around and his gaze quickly settled on the pair.

"You're not getting away _this_ time, Alice!" He yelled. He charged them.

Tarrant half carried Alice away from Stayne, but he tripped and his hat flew into the underbrush. Stayne drew his sword and struck at the couple. Alice was narrowly missed by the weapon. Instead, he had struck just above her head and cut off a large portion of her hair.

And there his sword stuck into the ground. Tarrant kicked Stayne's feet from under him and picked Alice up off the ground and carried her quickly to the relative safety of Tulgey Woods. They could hear Stayne's frustrated cry echo deep into the forest.

* * *

><p>Tarrant did not stop until his lungs felt as if they were on fire. He gently set Alice down on a log and sat beside her as he caught his breath.<p>

When he finally had enough breath in him to speak, he turned to Alice. "Are you alright?"

Alice nodded, her eyes wide from fear. Her gaze drifted to his face and up to where his hat should be. "Hatter! Your hat!"

Tarrant frowned and reached up and felt top of his head. His eyes shifted to a slightly more orange shade. "We'll shall have to come back and find it when this is all over. You love that hat. " She said.

"There is something that is more important than hats, Alice." He said softly. He felt glad that the pale moon light wasn't enough for Alice to see his eyes turn all yellow.

Alice blushed lightly and looked down at her feet. "Something? Or some_one_?" She asked quietly.

Tarrant did not answer. They sat there for a while. Then he spoke. "We ought to get farther away from here before we stop for the night. Do you think you can walk?" Alice tried to stand, but her legs, made weak from the entire day of walking without a break or food, in addition to the pain from the bruises, made her collapse back upon the log. "It seems that you may have to carry me." She said shakily.

"It's really no trouble at all." Tarrant picked her up once more bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued through the wood like that for a while. Both of them were almost afraid to talk. The little that had already been said had given both of them much to think about.

"Hatter?" Alice finally asked.

"Yes, M- Alice?" He caught himself before her called her 'my Alice.' _That would be quite awkward indeed_. He thought.

"Iracebeth, she- She told me things. About- Well, about you." She said.

Tarrant frowned. "How do you know if anything she says can be trusted, the bluddy frumious behg hid." A hint of his outlandish accent slipped into his voice. Alice hugged him tighter. "I'm fine." He said hoarsely. "What exactly did she tell you?" He asked.

Alice hesitated. "She… told me about, how after the time before, when I left, through the looking glass, I mean, you…" She lowered her voice. "You went mad."

He huffed at this. "I am already mad. They call me the Mad Hatter, remember?"

Alice smiled slightly, but it disappeared quickly. "Yes, but, more mad than normal. She… she said that you could have hurt others or… yourself."

Tarrant frowned. "And what of it?"

"Is it true?" She whispered. Her voice sounded sad and a little bit fearful. She was afraid for him, but Tarrant heard it as fear of him.

There were certain things he did not like to talk about. Those four months he spent in the dungeons of Marmoreal were one of them.

_And I certainly would not like to talk about that with Alice. Oh, no. What would she think about me then? She already suspects something. And I think that was fear in her voice. Do I scare her? I don't think I should like it if I scared her. If she is scared of me, she would not visit. Oh dear. I should not like that in the _very_ least._

As he thought all this, he did not say a word, but stopped walking and stood, a strange expression on his face.

"Hatter?" Alice queried. He gave no response.

"Hatter!" She tried again. Still, he stood, not uttering a word. Alice took a deep breath. There was one other way to get his attention, with no tea cups ready to lob at his head.

She whispered into his ear. "Tarrant?"

"Not in the very least." He said, his voice straining. "I'm fine."

He looked at her curiously. "You called me Tarrant."

"And so I did." She smiled at him, then frowned and kept talking. "But you had an awfully pained expression on your face. What were you thinking of?"

"I was lost in my own thoughts." He said, and he resumed walking.

"Oh, Hatter. That is a _terrible_ place be lost." A playful smile tugged at the sides of her lips. "Who knows what sort of Wild Thought may come along and gobble you up whole!"

He pondered this a minute before laughing. "Yes, of course. I shan't like that to happen."

"But really, Hatter. Are any of the things she said true?" She asked concernedly.

He got the same strange look on his face as before. "Perhaps… perhaps it may be better to talk about this at another time. It's getting quite late, you know, and you need to rest. Dreadfully tiring day you've had. Being kidnapped and whatnot."

She sighed. Perhaps, as he said, tomorrow she would learn the truth.

He found a place that offered some shelter from the cold night winds. He set her down and offered her his coat to use to stay warm. "Hatter, I can't take you coat. You're going to be too cold."

He refused to take it back. "I'm used to sleeping out in the open. I slept out under the stars often as a boy. I don't mind it at all."

Seeing that he would not take it back, she slipped on the much-to-large coat. "Alright. I'm only using it because you won't take it back." She leaned against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes. "Good night, Hatter."

He watched her drift off to sleep. "Good night. My Alice."

* * *

><p>"Your hair needs cutting." was one of the first things the Hatter said to her. Do you think the Hatter's got a headhair/hat obsession?

Please review! Thank you all for reading this story. It means so much to me. And I hope you continue to read it! (But bear in mind that I do not know when I will stop. It's already longer than I thought it'd be!)


	20. Twin: Absolem

"Please explain it to me again. And please use very simple terms." Margaret pleaded earnestly.

Absolem sighed and explained the Harendgic Day poem again for the third time.

"I only know what the first four and seventh lines mean;

"The Champion that was lost refers to your sister. She is lost, taken by Stayne and Iracebeth, and another Champion must step up to save her.

"The Champion and the beast mentioned in the second and third lines are the Jabberwocky. In the fourth line, the monarch, the Red Queen, has gone to retrieve a new Champion. And, according to this poem, that new Champion is another Jabberwocky. The Tulgey Woods is where the last Jabberwocky was found."

"Like that poem in father's library." Margaret murmured to her self.

"And the rest?" Mirana asked. She knew as little of the Harendgic Day poem Margaret did.

Absolem frowned. "Purple and Red… refer to blood. Red is the color of blood most creatures have, of course. But purple is the color of Jabberwocky blood."

"What does it mean by 'in size and manner we do differ?' " Margaret questioned. "What discipline, and for whom? And the 'solid foundation?' "

"I suppose you would have to ask your mother for an explanation." Absolem said.

He expected her to rush out of the room all at once, as Alice would have. But Margaret usually made a point of not being like Alice. Instead, she walked over to the writing desk.

"Where did this desk come from?" She asked.

Mirana answered. "It was a gift. Made from the wood of a Tum Tum tree harvested from the Tulgey Wood to commemorate the slaying of the Jabberwocky that dwelt there. In fact, until about thirty or so years ago, both that desk and it's twin were at your ancestor's residence at Vorpal Hurst. Your mother left that one here for me to use."

"It's twin?" Margaret asked.

Mirana nodded. "The one your mother took with her to Upperland."

"I wonder…" Margaret seized the letter opener off the desk and started working away at one of the carvings on the side.

"What in the name of Underland are doing, stupid girl?" Absolem asked.

"I don't know. It's just something my sister once said to me. Aha!" She cried. "I've got it!"

"What is it?" Mirana walked over to the desk and looked over at where Margaret had been working.

In her hand, Margaret held a key. There was a label attached. It read:

_**TUGLEY WOODS/BEYOND**_

* * *

><p>I'm sorry! It's another short chapter, I know, and this isn't even how the chapter was supposed to happen, but I started writing chapter 22 and had some that need to be explained and... and... and... I'm sorry!<p>

I don't know precisely in which order I will post these, but the next three chapters will consist of Helen, Alice and Alice/Hatter. Alice/Hatter is going to be titled 'Dream State' and it may be in two parts and it's kinda angst/fluff, or angsty fluff, or fluffy angst... something. (I don't know. Flangst? Angstluff?)

I'M REALLY SORRY AGAIN! Chapter 21 coming very soon!


	21. Dream State: Part 1: Alice

Word of warning: This is the angsty part._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Alice was standing in doorway of her father's room. He lay on the bed, pale, sweating and occasionally convulsing in his fever stricken sleep. She it made her sick at heart seeing him like this.<em>

_Her mother was tending to him and noticed Alice standing there. "Alice, you should not be here." She scolded. "You may become ill like your father if you stay. Go and find Margaret."_

_But Alice did not want to find her sister. Her sister would want to read or do something boring like that. Alice wanted to talk to her father, and play one of their 'pretending' games. Instead, she went into his study. She sat at her father's writing desk, running her fingers along the strange carvings on the edging of the desk. Amongst birds and flowers, there was an odd dragon-like creature. But it was not a dragon. She thoughtfully traced the image with her slender fingers._

_That's when she felt it. A strange little crevice on the side of it's head. Alice took the letter opener and worked off the carvings head. An odd sensation of deja vu settled upon her. "Off with it's head. Now really." She said to herself. "When have I ever heard something like this?" Unable to answer herself, she continued working._

_The head finally popped off, and Alice reached her fingers in to the small compartment. Her fingers happened across a metal ring. She pulled it out. It wasn't a ring._

_It was a key._

_She studied the key. It looked normal enough. It was short and gold colored. The top was oval, and looked like someone had taken it and squeezed the top and the bottom together. "If there is a key," She said to herself, "There _must_ be a door."_

_Now, the window in the study had been left open to air out the house in this good weather, and it was at this moment, a very particular animal chose to fly into the room. Alice was startled at the creature, that is, until she saw what it was._

_A raven. Her father's 'medicine' animal. _

"_Hello." She whispered. "Have you come to show me how to help my father?" The raven hopped over to the far side of the study, and underneath the tapestry that hung on the wall. Alice followed the bird, and lifted the tapestry. There was a door. She looked from the door, to the key, and back again to the door._

"_Now," She said to herself, "See here; there is a key that was hidden in a desk, and here is a door hidden behind the tapestry. What are the odds of two things hidden in the same room, a key and a door, which normally go together, do not go together?" And she slid the key into the lock._

_The key fit. She opened the door. _

_Here was Round Hall! She remembered this place. Now that she knew where she was, she could go get help. The White Queen was good at making potions. Perhaps, she had one that would make her father well again!_

_She was looking for the key to the other door, when she happened to pass by another door, and heard a cry. Long and mournful and utterly terrifying. It sounded like a man, but all the same time it was sounded so primal. And distant. Alice walked up to the door and leaned against it, listening to the sounds. "You poor soul." She said to the distant person on the other side of the door. "What has happened to make you hurt so badly?" _

_And Alice promptly collapsed.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The next thing, Alice remembers is being propped up in bed. Her mother sat next to her, wiping her forehead with a damp washcloth. "Mother?" Alice asked vaguely.<em>

"_Alice! You're awake!" Helen hugged her daughter. "I feared that you…" Helen choked out. She started to sob and just rocked her daughter._

"_How's father?" Alice asked. She did not know how long she'd been asleep and hoped that he'd gotten better._

_Her mother stopped rocking. "I-I'll tell you when you feel better. You-you need your rest. I'll fetch the doctor." And her mother left the room._

_And then Alice knew. _

_She knew what had hurt that distant stranger so badly that his voice carried across the void to her ears. She knew because her heart was making the same sound now._

_He had lost someone, or several someones, very, very dear to him._


	22. Dream State: Part 2: Alice and Hatter

Okay, this chapter goes: angst, comfort, angst/fluff, comfort, fluff, and, well, something a little more than fluff at the end._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>It was a beautiful day. The White Queen was visiting Witzend and a party was celebrated in her honor. Children danced around the maypole. It was a very festive occasion.<em>

_A shadow fell over the little village. He looked up. The Jabberwocky was attacking. Why now, at this happy time? He looked around. Where was the Champion-to-be Alice when you needed her? Tarrant took hold of Her Majesty's horse, trying to lead her somewhere safe. The horse bolted and knocked him down. _

_He hit his head and was knocked unconscious, only briefly. But that was enough time. The onslaught only lasted for a few minutes. That was all the time that Stayne and the Red Knights needed to retrieve the Vorpal sword, and the crown. _

_When he woke, Witzend was in ruins, still burning. What broke his heart was not the devastation of his childhood home. It wasn't the loss of the Vorpal sword, and with it, the loss of hope. _

_It was the Silence._

_He could hear nothing over the roar of the fire. No screams. No cries for help. _

_Not even a whimper._

_For the first time in his life, he was completely and utterly alone, and without hope. His anguished cry ruptured the silence, and echoed into Outlands._

* * *

><p>Alice jolted awake. Her heart raced and she felt sick. How could she have forgotten? She looked over to the Hatter. Seeing she hadn't woken him, she returned to her own thoughts.<p>

How could she have forgotten? The worst day of her life was not something you just forgot, however much you might want to. Alice looked back over at the Hatter.

His face twitched in his sleep. She watched as he started to toss and turn, as if running. When he started to shout in his sleep, however, Alice was afraid that Stayne would hear and find them.

She reached out for his shoulder to wake him up. As soon as she touched him, he caught her wrist and gripped it tightly. She stifled a scream. Tarrant's eyes shot open and looked at his perceived attacker. She gasped. His eyes were the wildest shade of orange she'd ever seen in either world, save for the once, in the Red Queen's castle.

"Alice?" He asked, his fire-red orange eyes opened wider, realizing that she was no attacker, but was simply his Alice. "I-I'm terribly sorry. I-I…" He released her wrist, ashamed. If he hadn't seen who it was, what would he have done? The thought scared him. "I'm sorry, Alice. I could never- If anything ever happened to you, because of me, I couldn't-"

"Hatter."

Her firm voice silenced him. "It was a dream." She said. "Nothing from a dream can hurt you after you've stopped dreaming. And I'm fine, see?" She held up her wrist, which showed nothing but a quickly fading red mark where his hand had been.

"You're- you're not…afraid of me, are you?" Tarrant asked, almost pained to hear the answer.

Alice was surprised at his question. "What is there to be afraid of, Hatter?"

He looked up into her eyes. "I thought- I mean, earlier, when you were asking about what happened all those years ago, and now I saw your face, and you looked so scared-"

"Hatter." She said again. "I could never be afraid of you. I was afraid _for_ you."

He had not considered that. "For me?" He echoed.

"Yes. I was worried about you."

A silence settled between them as Tarrant pondered this. She was not afraid of him! But, rather, she was afraid _for_ him. Very different meaning. And, strangely, comforting.

Alice sat there watching him think. Her curiosity burned. She wanted to know what he was thinking. But she didn't want to interrupt him if he was working out something important. So she simply waited.

"Alice?" He finally said.

"Yes, Hatter?"

He swallowed nervously. "What about just now? Were you scared then?"

She thought on how to answer. "I wasn't…scared. I was startled." She hesitated a moment before asking, "What was your nightmare about?"

He remained silent. He hadn't talked about that day with anyone in such a long time, and when he did, it was the facts and figures. Not what happened. What he felt. _But if I did,_ he thought, _I can't think of anyone else I'd rather share it with, if she isn't afraid of me._

"There is nothing to be afraid _of_, Hatter." She said again. He realized that he'd been saying his thoughts out loud again. He sighed.

"Alice," He started in his Scottish accent, "Hav' ah ever told ye what happened on th' Horunvendush Day?"

"You told me some. The last time I was here."

"It was after the attack. Ah wen' mad, Alice. Like ye said, earlier. Madder then normal. Ah… Ah almos' hurt people. Really badly. Mah nerves were on a knife edge. The queen, sh' did what sh' did, wen' ah started to wish ah was dead. And ah meant it, too." Tears formed in his eyes. "Ah had a plan. I wrote a letter, and I was going to- then sh' found me ready to... An' sh'- sh'...-" He couldn't talk anymore. A lump that had formed in his throat made it impossible for the words to come.

He rubbed his wrists. His mind remembered the coldness of the metal shackles on his skin. The scars where he strained against his bonds, lashing out at anyone who came near, except when he was to tired and hungry to move.

And then he felt another set of hands, much smaller and softer than his, slip over his own hands. He looked up at His Alice. Tears were in the corner of her eyes as well.

He felt bad, for burdening her with the anguish of his madness. "Don' ye dare cry for a blasted madman like meh, Alice. Ah'm not worth it."

"Don't talk like that!" She said forcefully. "You are completely worth it. Every last tear. And if you were gone, I wouldn't be the only one missing you."

The Hatter just shook his head.

"Tarrant, you are the kindest, most honest, bravest man I've ever known. You rescued me today, from Stayne. You gave yourself up to the red guards the last time I was here to protect me. You are the truest, dearest friend I've ever had, and probably ever will have. And, I-" She gathered her muchness and softly said, "I know how a raven is like a writing desk now."

He looked up at her, his eyes wide in disbelief. "You remember?" He asked.

Alice shrugged. "Some of it. A lot of it. And I'm still remembering more. Even tonight, I was remembering…" Her voice trailed off and more tears stung in her eyes as she remembered her dream.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I-I was…" Alice tried to blink away the tears but more took their place. _Don't cry, Alice._ She thought._Not here. Not now._ But the tears kept coming. "It was the night my father died." She choked out. Her shoulders started to shake and before he knew what he was doing, he scooped her up and set her in his lap and just held her, the both of them crying their silent tears over those who'd left them behind.

After a while, the tears subsided, but they remained as they were. She found his embrace comforting. He absently began to play with a few strands of hair that had been missed when Stayne had tried to kill them.

"Hatter?" She whispered. She made no move to abandon her position in his arms.

"I thought you'd fallen asleep." He said.

"I can't go back to sleep. I don't want to have another nightmare."

"Nor do I." He said. "Would you rather talk?"

She nodded.

"What about?"

She thought a moment. "What's happened in Wonderland since I left?"

"Oh, well, quite a lot of things. The White Queen's been very busy trying to restore her kingdom to it's former glory. As good a ruler she is, trying to fix a system that has been so unjust and unpredictable is quite the job.

"Chessur absconded my hat for a whole week, though I got him back. I put itching powder on the hat when he wasn't looking and he spent the next week smelling like garlic, trying to rid himself of nonexistent fleas."

Alice laughed a little at this part of the report. Tarrant found that he enjoyed her laugh very much. He continued.

"The Tweedles have been away at a boarding school for the last year. They seem to be enjoying it very much, though I cannot say the same of their roommates." Alice laughed again. "Thackery has been trying to invent a cake that tastes different every time you take a bite of it."

"Has it worked?"

"Sort of. Except none of it tastes very good. He's getting closer though. Oh, and Mally, the hopeless romantic, fixed the White Queen up with someone. No one knows who yet, Mirana goes to visit him in Queast. McTwisp has been appointed secretary of state. And the Bandersnatch, you remember the Bandersnatch, don't you? He's now the royally appointed steed of Dame Alice Kingsleigh."

"Dame?" Alice said. "I never received a knighthood."

"No, no, it's a hereditary title. It's passed on from your mother."

"My mother!" Alice exclaimed "And Margaret! How could I be so stupid to forget them?"

"Well, you were being kidnapped by the two least wanted criminals in Wond- I mean Underland. They're fine, by the way. Both of them. Your mother and sister, I mean."

"You've seen them?"

"Yes, and they're both probably searching the forest for us as we speak. And knowing your mother, they'll probably find us before we wake up. If we ever fall back asleep."

They remained silent for a few moments. Then Alice asked, quietly, "What has happened with you since I left?"

He didn't quite know how to answer that. Finally, he said, "I think the worst times were when I was afraid that you'd forgotten, and that you would never return. You had never even said a proper fairfarren."

"And here I've forgotten to say hello." She said with a smile.

He'd forgotten, too. "Oh, right! Hello, Alice."

She pushed away from him, only slightly. Her heart beat nervously as she looked him in the eye.

"Hello, Hatter." She said, And pressed her lips against his.

Tarrant was taken by surprise. He had not allowed himself to hope that she might return his feelings, and had resolved to never, ever tell her if she made it apparent she only wanted to be friends.

However, these plans became mere ephemera, as he found himself pulling her closer and returning her kiss. Alice's heart skipped as she felt this, and wrapped her arms his neck, and kissed him again, deeply.

After a moment she pulled back, both of them needing to breath. He looked into her eyes as she rested her forehead on his. In the pale moonlight Alice could see his eyes swirl with goldenrod and grass green. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming." He mumbled.

Alice smiled. "If it's the same dream, does it matter if we're dreaming or not?" She said softly.

He thought. "I suppose not."

"Good." And she leaned into him as he pulled her closer for another kiss.

She melted into his kiss. They could have stayed like that, in that moment, happily for an eternity. Passionate yet Chaste. Tarrant did not want to go too far, and risk losing their friendship, and This.

What would they call This? Something more than friends, for sure, but not _lovers_. No, that was much to improper, for him to call her his _lover_, or vise versa. No, This was something else entirely other than an informal, usually temporary relationship usually characterized by the term 'lovers'.

As Alice pulled away a second time, her eyes remained shut. She rested her head on his shoulder and yawned. "Tarrant?"

"Yes, My Alice?" He whispered.

"I-I…-" When she did not finish her sentence he looked down at her face. She'd fallen asleep.

Tarrant smiled and kissed her eyes. He felt sleep weighting his eyelids as well. _Oh well._ He thought. _Maybe someday she'll tell me what she was going to say. She can take as long as she wants. I'm used to waiting._

They dreamt sweet dreams of each other that night.

* * *

><p>Wow. That was quite a bit longer than I thought it'd be.<p>

I beg your forgiveness for the lack of updates! The best laid plans of mice and men, you know... (Mally stabs my foot with a hat pin.)Ouch! Mally! Knock it off!

**My plans don't "often go awry".**

Yes, well, who ever I nicked that quote from has a very different opinion. Besides, need I remind you of the Hatter rescue?

**It would have worked, if Wrong Alice hadn't turned up with the Vorpal sword. And with Stayne in her wake, no less.**

Oh, come on, give the girl a break. She risked her neck for the lot of you. She can't have been the wrong Alice. And she even came back, see? (Points at story)

**Yeah, but do they (points at readers) know that in the end, her returning-**

Mally! Shush! No, of course they don't know. That's at the end. That's why they call it an ending.


	23. Vorpal Hurst: Part 1: Absolem and Helen

_I didn't lie. I just didn't tell the whole truth. _Helen thought.

_Okay, no, I don't actually know where the Hatter is going. I have no idea where he even _is_. But know where he is going to be, eventually. That's almost the same, right? _She reasoned.

She sighed. Helen had left the search party, telling them to continue searching for Iracebeth and Stayne. She knew what was going to happen now, very soon. She couldn't even attempt to explain to the others what was going to happen. There was simply too much that could change and make it end even worse. _What could be worse than your daughter possibly dying at the hands of that corrupt, power mongering knave?_ She thought, gritting her teeth.

The Oraculam had to be wrong. She knew what everyone _thought_ it meant. But all of them were wrong, including Absolem. Now that she'd seen what the Oraculam with her own eyes, she knew how to fix it. It didn't _have_ to end that way.

She knew where she needed to go. She traveled southeast, to Vorpal Hurst.

She did _not_ know that she was being watched by two sets of eyes.

* * *

><p>Margaret and Absolem rode east (<em>without<em> the Bandersnatch, much to Margaret's delight), to search for answers. Since it would take far to long to find Helen, the fasted way to find answers was to go to Vorpal Hurst. If they wanted to know about the key, they would have to find, and open, the door that it belonged to. And the door it belonged to was at Vorpal Hurst.

Margaret arrived at a large building which at one time must have looked very pleasant. But no one had lived there in a very long time. Over thirty years of neglect had left the place looking dilapidated and grim. Many of the windows had been broken over the years, leaving it open for other creatures to make their homes in there.

"How old is this place?" Margaret asked.

"It was built nearly three hundred years ago."

She was looking about the foyer, at the oil paintings that still hung on the walls. "It looks like it used to be very beautiful. What happened?"

"Your mother was the last in a long line of people, trained practically from birth to defend and protect Underland. She had no brothers or sisters, and her parents had no siblings either. When she left to marry your father, there was simply no one left to take care of the manor."

_How sad, to just let this beautiful house sit empty, rotting away to nothing._ She thought. "Where is the study where the writing desk was?"

"This way." Absolem flew off towards the south wing. Margaret followed.

"Absolem, can I ask you something?" She was not comfortable with silence in the unsettling old house.

"Anyone is perfectly capable of asking a question, but just because you are able to doesn't mean you will."

Margaret took this as yes. She continued. "Mother said that the Oraculam had changed before. What did she mean?"

Absolem frowned. "I don't know if you want to hear it. You won't like it very much."

"I want to know." Margaret insisted.

Absolem sighed. "Very well. The last time the Oraculam changed was when Helen married your father."

"What!"

He nodded. "Yes. You see, she was already arranged to marry Prince Rugalen."

"My mother was to marry a prince?" _Why did she pass up such an opportunity?_

"Yes." He added. "The heir to the Underlandian throne.

"But she did not love the prince. They grew up together. They were very good friends. But she did not love him as anything other than a friend. She reasoned that it would be better to marry someone that you knew very well and yet did not love, than to wait for the rest of your life trying to find someone who may not exist. So, a wedding date was set."

"How did she meet my father?"

"I have almost reached that part of the story. A certain knave named Ilosovic Stayne thought that the wedding would be the perfect opportunity to shift the odds in Iracebeth's favor, so that she would inherit the throne instead of her brother. He was planning to make young couple disappear, and make it look like they had eloped, not desiring the throne or the responsibilities that came with it. But Ilosovic did not count one thing."

"What was that?"

"Your mother, though she had agreed to the wedding, was still looking for an opportunity to prevent it. When Ilosovic seemed oddly interested in the wedding, she started to be suspicious. She followed him and overheard him plotting with Iracebeth to usurp the throne. She wasted little time. She confronted him that night, the night before the wedding, and he ran away. She followed. Somehow, he'd found his way to the round hall and to your father's study. Together, Helen and your father stopped him, and the wedding was, inevitably, cancelled."

"And that's what changed the Oraculam?" Margaret supposed.

"No. You did." Absolem said pointedly.

"Me? But I wasn't even born yet-"

"Exactly. When your mother found that she was with child, she feared for her family and swore that she would never expose any of her children to the dangers of Underland. And she left Underland. For good."

_I seem to be in the habit of changing things, don't I? _Margaret thought sadly. She remembered what her sister had told her about what happened, the last time she was there. _And always for the worse. If mother had never left Underland, because of me, Alice would never have been in this situation._

Absolem stopped and landed in front of a door. "Here we are." Margaret entered. The only other way out of the room was another door, with the key still in the lock.

"That's odd." She said. "Do people usually leave keys in the doors around here?"

"No."

"It must be the right door, then." She said. "It's just that sort of day."

Margaret took hold of the key, and turned it in the lock…

* * *

><p><em>Well, this is a fine predicament I'm in.<em> Lowell thought. He wondered how he came to be in this position.

He'd begun to be worried about his wife. She'd been gone far to long visiting her mother. When he went over to the house, he was told by the housekeeper that Helen Kingsleigh had allowed her to go away on holiday for a week, and when she had returned, she found the house unlocked, but with all the valuables intact. But there was something odd in the study that she did not know what to make of. And when she showed Lowell, he did not know what to make of it either.

A door, on the far side of the study. It was part-way open. He investigated.

Which was how he came to be here. Locked in a round room with plenty of doors, all of them locked, but no keys.

And, in addition, he had found Margaret's wedding band. Worriedly, he turned it over in his hands. _Where has she gone? _He thought. _And why did she leave her ring behind?_

Surely, Alice had not told her sister of his…habit. After all, he had not been with another woman since that occasion almost three years ago. Every time he thought of going out, the image of Alice on that day came to his mind. A mad, unyielding determination showed in her eyes. He was afraid of not only her telling Margaret, for fear of losing her, but also what that mad girl was capable of, if he were to ever break Margaret's heart. Something had changed Alice in those twenty minutes.

He heard a key turn in the lock of one of the doors behind him…

* * *

><p>When Lowell turned around, he was overjoyed to see his wife standing there. He rushed over, picked her up and spun her around, as if they were newlyweds again, and kissed her. "Lowell, what are you doing in there?" Margaret asked.<p>

He explained that he had been searching for her when, in examining the round hall, the door had been shut, and locked itself, and he had become trapped. He then looked into the room she'd come out of. "Margaret, where is this place?"

She hesitated. "Lowell, I think it might be best if you go back."

"I can't. There's no key. What is this place?"

She sighed. How to explain without sounding mad?

"Do you remember the stories that I used to tell you that my sister made up?" She asked. "Well, she didn't make them up. At least, not all of them."

"That's impossible." Lowell replied.

"There is a saying down here." A voice said from across the room. "Things are only impossible if you believe they are."

"Mother!" Margaret exclaimed. She ran over and greeted her with a hug. Lowell regarded the more (ahem) _mature_ Kingsleigh, more cautiously than his wife had. Helen cut a very threatening figure, with the armor and a sword.

"Mrs. Kingsleigh." He acknowledged respectfully.

"Lowell." She greeted. "What are you doing here?" Helen asked.

Lowell explained, once more, how he came to be there.

"How long were you in there?" Margaret asked.

"A good couple of hours, I'd say." He replied.

Helen spoke up. "Well, I suppose you're anxious to get home."

Lowell was about to answer, when they heard a large clattering sound coming from the hall, and went to investigate.

* * *

><p>I debated for a long time on this chapter. I'm still a little iffy on it, actually. But I can't think of any other way for the story to play out the way I want it to. I really hope you like it.<p> 


	24. Cat and Mouse: Part 2: Mally

Mally had been wary of the former Champion. She wasn't even alive when Helen had left. Mally was raised on the stories of the woman, and her entire life had wondered why the Great Helen of Marmoreal had left Underland. Was it really that much safer above land?

So when Helen left the group to search on her own shortly after Margaret left, Mally followed her.

Mally soon realized that Helen was not just searching for Alice and Hatter. Helen knew where she was going. She was moving very quickly, and made it difficult for the dormouse to keep up.

"What are you doing, Mally?" Chessur asked.

Mally jumped. "Chess! You scared the life out of me."

"You look alright to me." The cat said. "Why are you following Helen?"

"Don't you think it's a little odd that she went off on her own like that?" Mally asked.

"I suppose." He said. "But I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Let's find out what they are, shall we? Would you mind giving me a lift, Chess?"

* * *

><p>They arrived late in the night at a very old building.<p>

"What is this place, Chess?" Mally asked.

"Vorpal Hurst. Helen's old residence."

"What's she doing here?" Mally wondered aloud. The pair of them went inside and followed Helen up the stairs.

"Do you here that?" Chess perked up his ears. "There are other people here."

Chess tried to get closer to the door, but in the process, he evaporated, leaving Mally with nothing to stand on. She landed on a suit of armor and knocked it ever so slightly off balance. Mally let out a tiny squeak, more of surprise than pain. It clattered to the floor loudly.

"Oops." Chess muttered, as heard people rush to investigate the noise. "Goodbye." And he evaporated.

"Chess!" Mally scolded. "Coward."

She heard Helen come nearer. "Mallymkin? What are you doing here?"

Mally folded her ears back, chagrined. "We followed you." She admitted.

"We?"

"Chess came with me. He evaporated when he heard you coming." Mally noticed a third, unidentified male member of the group. "Who's he?"

"This is Lowell. He is my son-in-law."

Lowell looked bewildered. "You're talking- with a mouse?"

"He's not very bright, is he?" Mally asked.

"Mally!" Helen scolded.

"Sorry." Mally grumbled.

"Was I just insulted by a mouse?" Lowell asked his wife. She nodded. "Do you believe me now?" She asked.

"I don't know anymore. Perhaps it might be better if we did return home. You can tell me more about this place later." He took her by the hand, but Margaret pulled back.

"I'm not coming." She told him firmly.

"Why not?"

"Lowell, Alice has gone missing. It's really my fault. I'm need to help look for her."

"Margaret, I am honestly sorry that Alice is missing." He said. _Something was bound to happen to that girl. _He thought. "But this place is much too strange a place for us to remain any longer."

Margaret was usually a good natured person, and Lowell could usually persuade his wife to see his way of thinking. Sometimes, though, she was determined to see things through. This was one of those times.

"Lowell, you may return home." She stated persistently. "But I will not be accompanying you. I am going to stay here and help search for Alice."

He thought a minute. _I am _really_ going to regret this._ He thought.

"Then so am I." He stated hesitatingly.

"Actually, neither of you are coming." Helen said. "The both of you are going back to London."

"No, mother." Margaret said stubbornly. "I'm going to help. I'm tired of being told where to go and what to do."

"Do you even know where you're going?" Helen asked her.

"Not exactly, but I found this. Exactly where Alice said that other one was." Margaret held up the key. "It can't be a coincidence. Absolem said that it went to a door here at Vorpal Hurst."

Helen gingerly took the key from Margaret's hand and held it as if it were a injured bird. "I'd forgotten that it was in the desk."

Margaret was surprised. "So you knew there was a secret compartment?"

Helen laughed. "Margaret, I'm the one who put the key there. Both times."

"Who's Absolem?" Lowell asked.

"I'm Absolem." A voice said from behind him.

Lowell turned. There was no one. He looked all about for the speaker. Helen was biting back laughter.

"Lowell,-" Margaret started to say, but Helen interrupted her. "No, let's see how long it takes him."

"Down here, stupid." Lowell looked down at his shoulder. "I'm Absolem." The butterfly said again.

"I've gone mad." Lowell said.

Chessur materialized nearby. "Then you'll fit right in here."

Helen held up the key. "Do you know where this goes to?"

"There was a tag attached to it. Tulgey Woods and Beyond. I don't know what it means. Do you?" Margaret asked.

"Yes."

"Where is this place, then?"

"Well, neither of those places are easy to describe." Helen got a mischievous look. "If you are so set on helping Alice, then you must meet the people who want her."

"It depends on what you mean by people." Margaret said. "Mother, I remember reading a poem in father's library. It talked about the Tulgey Woods. It was the home of that horrid creature Alice told us about from her nightmares. The Jabberwocky."

"Yes, and remind me what happened to the Jabberwocky?" Helen asked.

"It died."

"You see? It's gone. No more threat." Helen made her way back to Round Hall. Margaret and Lowell followed her, but Helen shut the door before Mally could follow.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Alice is my friend too." She mumbled. Then she noticed the key was still on this side of the door. "Chess, do you think you can…" Mally turned around and realized that Chess had followed them too. "Great, now how am I going to get that key?"

"Can we help?" A voice said.

Mally looked around saw two other mice. One was tallish and thin, and the other was about the same height as Mally and stoutly built.

"Where'd you com from?" Mally asked, slightly suspiciously.

"We hid in the wall when we heard the cat. I'm Jacque, by the way. This is Octavius."

"Most people just call me Gus." He said.

Mally let her fur down a bit after they introduced themselves and shook their hands.

"Now how may we be of service, M'lady?" Jacque gave slight bow and Mally blushed lightly under her white fur. Gus rolled his eyes.

"I need to get through the door. But it's locked. I need to get up there." She pointed towards the doorknob.

"Piece of cake. Gus, give me a boost." Gus obliged, and Jacque stood on top his shoulders. Mally watched skeptically.

"Can't- quite- reach." Jacque said. He tried to stand on top of Gus's head to reach higher. Gus flinched, and Jacque fell. "What'd you do that? I almost had it!"

"You tried standing on my head! At least give me some warning."

"Excuse me." Mally interrupted. They looked at the dormouse. They'd forgotten she was there. "Do you have a length of stout cord?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so. I'll be right back." Jacque ran off, leaving Gus and Mally.

"What's your name, by the way? You never said." Gus said.

"Mallymkin." She replied.

Gus brightened at the name. "I've heard of you. You were there on the Frabjous Day!" He said. Mally sighed. That phrase usually preceded, "You got to meet Alice."

"Did you really fight the Jub Jub bird?" He asked instead.

Mally was taken by surprise. "Erm, yes."

"Were you scared?" Gus asked.

"Out of my wits." Mally smiled at him.

Jacque came back, cord in hand. "Here you are. What's your plan?"

Mally took the cord and tied it to the hilt of her hat pin-sabre. "Watch and learn, boys." And she threw it, causing it to pierce the wood just above the knob.

"Brilliant!" Jacque said. He tested the cord, then scurried up it. He started to pull the key out.

"No!" Mally exclaimed. "I need you to _turn_ the key and open the door first."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" He asked, and turned it with some difficulty. The door opened slightly. Jacque then pulled the key out and slid down the cord.

Mally retrieved the hat pin-sabre. Jacque and Gus helped her to bring the key to the other side of the door. Mally saw that the other door that her friends had left through, slowly closing.

"Thank you!" Mally said to the two mice, and ran though the door.

Gus started to go with her, but Jacque stopped him. "Do you even know where she's going?"

"No. But I'm not letting her go alone with a cat on the loose."

Gus followed Mally, who'd waited at the door for him. Jacque followed close after him. He was not about to let Gus have an adventure without him.

* * *

><p>I just want to take a moment.<p>

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

There. I took a moment. No, seriously, I would like to thank all of you reading my stories and reviewing them, favorite-ing them, subscribing to them or any combination of the aforementioned things. You guys are the best! =D

Just out of curiosity, how many of you would listen to these stories if they were read aloud?


	25. Beyond: Part 1: Alice and Hatter

Alice woke but did not want to open her eyes. She could feel the ghost-touch of him, holding her, kissing her. She did not want to wake, and find that it was all a dream.

Then she realized that the feel of his embrace was not a dream. She still wore his coat, and he'd wrapped his arms around her midsection underneath it. These sensations were very much real, and they were much too close for this to be proper.

_Since when did I care if things were proper?_ Alice thought. She sighed and snuggled closer to him. Still asleep, Tarrant drew his arms tighter around her. The feeling of his breath on her skin sent chills down her back.

"Are they suppose to be doing that?" Alice heard a voice ask. She dismissed it, thinking she was just drifting into another dream, when she heard a another, scolding voice. "Aleia! Don't stare. It's rude."

Her eyes snapped open. She tried to see who was talking but her vision was restricted by high collar of Tarrant's coat.

Her sudden movement woke up Tarrant. They withdrew from each other and stood up. Tarrant automatically stood in front of her. She still hadn't gotten a good look at who or what had awakened them. She snuck a look over Tarrant's shoulder, and her blood ran cold.

A Jabberwocky.

No, not just one. Two Jabberwockys, large as life, just standing there.

Then one of them asked, "Are you Alice Kingsleigh and Tarrant Hightopp?"

* * *

><p>"Are you Alice Kingsleigh and Tarrant Hightopp?" He asked again, impatiently.<p>

Tarrant's eyes swirled with orange and yellow. He was put on edge by their presence, and confused by why they hadn't been attacked yet. "Who wants to know?" He asked cautiously.

"We are under orders to escort you to the township of Beyond." The Jabberwocky said.

Tarrant frowned. "I'm afraid that we shall not be accompanying you today."

"There is not a choice." The Jabberwocky replied. "You must either come willingly, or by force. Believe what you like, but we would much prefer it if you came willingly."

Alice was finally able to get her mouth to speak. "Tarrant, it might be better for us in the short run to simply go with them willingly." She told him quietly. His eyes bordered on red. Tarrant didn't want to go anywhere with these Jabberwockys. He wanted to attack them, Vorpal sword or not. But he did not risk leaving Alice to these creatures on her own.

"Alright then." He finally said, begrudgingly. "We will go with you to Beyond, wherever it is."

One of the Jabberwockys nodded and turned westwards. Tarrant started walking in the same direction. Alice started to follow, but wavered as lightheadedness hit her. Tarrant grabbed her arm before she fell. "Alice, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just-" She shut her eyes, trying to will away her dizziness. "I haven't had a lot to eat in the last few days. I was alright until just now."

Tarrant searched his pockets for some scone or pastry he'd been saving for later. He found a half-eaten teacake. After eating the slightest crumb to be sure it wasn't upelkuchen, handed it to Alice. "Sorry, it's not much, but I think I'll tide you over until we get where we're going."

Alice gratefully took the teacake and quickly ate it.

"We really ought to be going." The Jabberwocky said.

They walked, with one Jabberwocky in the front and one in the back, Alice and Tarrant sandwiched between them.

"I'm Aleia, by the way. That's my father, Malohkeh." Said the one behind them.

Alice was unsure of what to say. "Hello?" She tried.

"You're Alice, right?" Aleia asked. "You look like the descriptions I heard about, but all you humans look the same to me. Did you really slay the Nameless One?"

"Aleia!" Malohkeh scolded. "Such morbid thoughts do not befit a lady."

"Sorry, father." Aleia said.

"What do you mean by the Nameless One?" Alice asked.

"The Jabberwocky that the Red Queen had." Malohkeh answered. "She never bothered to give him a name because she thought he was the only Jabberwocky left."

"Ever since he was taken, no Jabberwock under the age of fifty was allowed to leave Beyond without an adult." Aleia said. She added under her breath. "Unless you sneak off without anyone knowing."

Alice bit her lip to keep from laughing, despite her fear of the animal. Perhaps humans and Jabberwockys were not so different.

Tarrant walked alongside Alice this whole time, not uttering a word. He was thinking. _What do the Jabberwockys want with me? I know why they'd want Alice, as much as I hate to think about it. But why me? If they wanted revenge for the death of that Jabberwocky, surely they could have slaughtered Alice and I right where we stood. Or, rather where we sat. Where I sat, with Alice. I wonder if she would let me kiss her again. She was the one who kissed me first. If she hadn't fallen asleep, I wonder if we would have… _

_No, mustn't think of my Alice like that. I mustn't. Think about why the Jabberwockys want you and Alice._

Alice noticed that Tarrant wore the same strange expression on his face as the night before. She noticed that his eyes took on a almost purple shade. She took his arm. He didn't notice.

"Tarrant?" She tried.

"I'm fine." He said automatically. It took him a moment that Alice was holding his arm captive, and yet another moment that she had used his proper name again.

"You called me Tarrant." He said to her.

"Do you mind me calling you Tarrant?" She asked.

"No." He said. "Actually, no. I don't mind it at all." He smiled at her, and she returned it.

"Good." She said.

Behind them, Aleia rolled her eyes. _They are _sooo_ obvious. _She thought. _Why do mammals have to be so coy about how they feel about each other?_

* * *

><p>Okay, I am really, really sorry for not updating my story! It's been, what, over a month? I'm really sorry! Why did you guys think of this chapter? Please review!<p> 


	26. History Lesson: Part 2: Alice and Hatter

"We'll stop here for a few minutes." Malohkeh announced. Alice gratefully came to a complete stop, and almost collapsed on a fallen tree. Tarrant remained standing, close to her. He scanned their surroundings for escape routes. If they had a chance to get away, they'd have to be fast, and they'd have to find a path that would not admit the Jabberwocks.

His eyes were a pale orange, not as fierce as Alice had seen them become, but still told her that he was on guard. _As if the smallest thing could set him off like a barrel of gunpowder._ "So where is Beyond, exactly?" Alice asked.

"It is exactly what it is called." Aleia answered. "It is simply beyond everything. Past Witzend, farther than the Tulgey Woods, even past the Outlands. It is the farthest settlement of any known society, human or Jabberwock."

"Ah. I see. We're going to the middle of nowhere." Tarrant said sarcastically.

"Nowhere is much farther than Beyond, Tarrant." Malohkeh said darkly. "And far worse than the Red Queen's castle at Crims."

Tarrant's orange eyes bordered on red as he stared angrily at the creature. "I really doubt that, and I would prefer it if you called me the Hatter, thank you."

Malohkeh nodded respectfully. "My apologies, Hatter."

Alice grabbed Tarrant's hand trying to distract him. He jumped imperceptively at her touch, but quickly took hold of her hand and squeezed it briefly. Alice blushed, and hoped that he didn't notice. "Can I ask you something else?" She asked, trying to distract Tarrant as well as distracting herself.

"Certainly." Malohkeh said.

"Why do you want us?" She asked. "I can understand why you'd want me. But it wasn't as if you were looking for me and you happened upon the both of us. You came looking for the both of us. Why?"

"You mean you don't know?" Aleia asked, also surprised. "I thought Stayne and Iracebeth would have told you."

Tarrant answered sardonically. "Yes, well. We aren't exactly on the best terms with those two."

"Well, Then. You're in for a long story. Very long, actually." Malohkeh started.

"You see, hundreds of years ago, at the beginning of our civilization, not just us Jabberwocks, the humans as well, we were at a relatively peaceful arrangement. After a while, there were some problems, something to be expected. A treaty was drawn up. As a token of goodwill, we made a gift of a sword that had no equal. The Vorpal sword. It was given to the most powerful kingdom, which at the time was Marmoreal, who had brokered the treaty between our civilizations.

"But, through the years, our countries grew farther and farther apart. One Jabberwocky in particular, A teenager with a particularly twisted sense of humor started to terrorize some of the villages on the outskirts of Witzend for fun, and the people grew afraid. His decisions cost him his life.

"It has been supposed that because of our history associated with the sword, the humans thought that it was best used to destroy us. Even after all these years, the stories that the only thing that can kill a Jabberwocky is the Vorpal sword. A fact, I'm afraid, that nearly cost you and the Hatter your lives. If the humans had not associated the Vorpal sword with us there would have been no need for you to retrieve it from Crims.

"At any rate, after that Jabberwocky was defeated, everything was in the past. The treaty, Beyond. We distanced ourselves from them, and after a time, we'd thought that we were forgotten completely. We grew complacent. A baby, too young to have been given a name, thus 'the Nameless One', wandered to close to the borders, and was taken by the red knights to the Red Queen. She raised him, twisted his mind to suit her own proposes.

"You both know of the events that followed, so for times sake, we will skip to the point after Alice left. In their banishment, Iracebeth and Stayne came across Beyond. After a few feeble attempts to attack us, they stopped long enough to tell us what had transpired. We debated for a little while on what should be done, and it was decided that a trial was to be held."

Tarrant interrupted. "A trial? Let me guess, you want to accuse Alice?" He unconsciously stepped in front of Alice, between her and the Jabberwocks.

"Hatter, whether you want to believe it or not, we are not all inherently bad people." Aleia stated. "We could blame all humans for the death of the Nameless one. Some of us do. _Most _of us don't. Don't write off a whole species because one of them was in the wrong and couldn't know better."

"Yea, well-" Tarrant tried to think of something to say, but thought of nothing.

"Perhaps it would be better to finish the story." Malohkeh suggested. Tarrant nodded.

"Alright. It was decided that a trail was to held. But in order for it to be a fair trial, we needed to hear all sides of the issue. Which is why we sent Stayne and Iracebeth to find Alice. We did not realize how they would treat you. I sincerely apologize for that. But you still must come to Beyond. The both of you must."

"Why should we?" Tarrant demanded. "What if Alice is found guilty? What will happen then?"

Malohkeh nodded slowly. "It is true, there is a possibility that she will be found guilty. And should that happen, I must assure you that the death penalty will be off the table. Those were our terms for retrieving the two of you. The fact that the Oraculam foretold it does offer some leniency in that respect. But it was still a personal choice, no matter what the Oraculam said." He hesitated briefly, then continued. "There is still yet another advantage in our favor. Your testimony, Hatter."

"Mine?" Tarrant asked skeptically.

"Yes. Against Iracebeth, for ordering the attack against your home. You are the only survivor of that attack, Hatter. As the last surviving member of the Hightopp clan, this is a chance to put that horrible day to rest, and to bring the ones responsible to justice. Do not let this opportunity slip by. There will not be another."

Tarrant was unsure of what to do. Yes, he did want to see Stayne and Iracebeth to be brought to justice, and at the hands of the Jabberwocks, but not at the cost of Alice.

She, however, made the decision for him. "We'll continue with you to Beyond." She said.

"Alice," Tarrant said. "We can't go to Beyond."

"And why not?" Alice asked. Tarrant was surprised. He hadn't expected her to take the Jabberwocky's side on the matter.

_I only just got you back. I can't lose you again._ He thought.

"Tough." She said stubbornly. Tarrant mentally kicked himself for saying his thoughts out loud yet again. "We are going and you are going to testify." She smiled at him. "And you're not going to loose me. I will not let that happen."

Barely audible, Aleia whispered to her father. "They're flirting again. Do I have to watch?" Malohkeh chuckled and interrupted their conversation. "Perhaps, if you have made your decision, we can continue?"

"Alright." Alice released Tarrant's hand and walked toward the Jabberwockys. Tarrant followed.

"I don't suppose that you'd prefer to fly, would you?" Malohkeh smiled at them.


End file.
